


Happy Anniversary, Baby

by Grace1996



Series: Jemily [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace1996/pseuds/Grace1996
Summary: Emily and J.J. celebrate their anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary, Baby

"Shit!" Jennifer exclaimed, wincing at the sharp nick as blood mixed with water and began to run down her leg.  _I got myself good. It's going to look like a fucking crime scene in here by the time I get out_. It was her fifth wedding anniversary with Emily and she had decided that she'd be damned if she didn't shave her legs before tonight. She knew that they were at the point in their relationship where things like leg hair, bad breath, and going days without showering wasn't something that bothered Emily. However, today was a special day and J.J. wanted to be her best for Emily.

"I knew I shouldn't have shaved," the blonde woman said to herself as she turned off the water and pulled the curtain to the side. She reached for her bathrobe and pulled it around her, fastening the belt loosely. She wrapped her hair in a towel and opened the medicine cabinet to look for a bandaid. She saw Henry's emoji bandaids and smiled. As cute as they were, she did not want to walk around with emojis on her leg all day. Finally, she found the box of bandaids and reached inside. Instead of pulling out a bandaid, all she felt was the inside of the box.

 _Damn it, Em. How many times do I have to remind you to throw away empty boxes?_ The older woman would empty a box of cereal, crackers, bandaids, anything, and put the empty box back instead of throwing it away. She claimed it was something she never thought about but J.J. swore she did it to annoy her. 

J.J. pushed the negative thought out of her head. Today would be a good day. She resigned to wear one of Henry's emoji bandaids and chuckled ever so slightly as she pressed it onto her skin. 

J.J. walked into her bedroom and smiled at the sight of her sleeping bride. Emily was wearing an FBI Academy t-shirt that was twisted around her body. She had one leg out from under the covers, begging to be touched by J.J. Emily's hair was in it's usual crooked bedtime bun. She was snoring softly as J.J. walked up to her and gently kissed her lips.

"Happy anniversary, baby," J.J. said as she brushed her lips against the older woman's forehead. 

"Happy anniversary, love" Emily groggily got out as she finally got the sleep out of her eyes enough to check out her wife. J.J. was wearing her light blue silk robe that matched her eyes perfectly. Her long blonde tresses were swept up under a white towel; but, Emily knew they would smell like mangos and grapefruit. J.J.'s eyes sparkled and her smile was radiant. 

"Please tell me that you have nothing on under that robe?" Emily sat up. 

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." J.J.'s eyes twinkled with mischief as she straddled Emily's lap. 

Emily lightly pulled on the robe's belt. The robe fell open just slightly enough that Emily could see a sliver of J.J.'s chest. Emily leaned in and kissed J.J. while pulling the robe down off of the blonde's shoulders. J.J. parted her lips and traced her tongue along Emily's mouth, asking for entrance. Emily opened her mouth and let J.J.'s tongue explore. Emily reached up and traced her hand along the side of J.J.'s breast. The blonde felt goosebumps arise and her breath staggered for a moment. Emily continued to trace along the younger woman's breast until she found what she was looking for. She gave the nipple a light pinch causing J.J. to lightly whimper. 

J.J. pulled away from Emily's mouth. "Em, please." The dark-haired woman knew just what her partner wanted. She traced kisses down J.J.'s neck, only stopping to lick the younger woman's collar bone. She continued her trail of kisses until she reached J.J.'s breast. She licked around the nipple before taking it in her mouth and gently sucking. 

"Yes, baby," J.J. barely breathed out. Emily used her hand to massage J.J.'s other breast. J.J.'s breathing became more labored as she tangled her hands in Emily's hair. Emily carefully bit her parter's nipple, causing J.J. to gasp for breath. 

Emily raised her head from J.J.'s chest, "Lay back." J.J. did as she was told, discarding the robe completely. 

"Baby, you're so fucking gorgeous," Emily let her eyes travel over her wife's toned body. She put her mouth back on J.J.'s breast and sucked again, just for a moment, before starting on her trail of kisses. The brunette lightly trailed her lips down J.J.'s body, licking her navel as she passed over it. J.J. held her breath right before Emily's mouth reached her warm center. To her disappointment, Emily pulled her mouth away.

"Baby, don't be such a tease," J.J. whispered.

"All good to those who wait," Emily smirked as she lowered her head to J.J.'s thighs. J.J.'s disappointment was soon forgotten as Emily began to kiss the inside of her thighs. J.J. began to whimper again. 

"You like that?" Emily inquired. 

"Uh-huh," a sex-intoxicated J.J. breathed out. Emily went back to work, this time placing her tongue on the inside of her partner's knee and dragging her tongue up the inside of J.J.'s thigh, causing the younger woman to shiver. Emily lightly ran her fingers on the outside of J.J.'s thighs. She paused when she felt something plastic-y. She looked at J.J.'s leg and laughed.

"I guess we're out of adult bandaids?" 

"You should know. You're the one that used the last one and didn't throw away the box," J.J. giggled.

"Well, in that case. I'm sorry." Emily leaned down and kissed J.J. "Is there anything... I can do... To earn your forgiveness?" Emily asked between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure I can think of something." J.J. grabbed her wife's hand and placed it where she wanted to be touched most. 

Emily took the not-so-subtle hint and traced her finger along J.J.'s folds. J.J.'s breathing deepened once more. Emily ran her finger down and around J.J.'s opening and then back up, stopping just short of her clit. 

"Please, baby," J.J. whimpered. 

"Please what?" 

"Please... fuck... me..." 

"As you wish, my love," Emily purred as she lowered her face between J.J.'s thighs. She found J.J.'s clit with her finger and began to rub as she pressed her tongue against J.J.'s core. J.J.'s breath began to be labored. Emily used her tongue to lap up J.J.'s slickness as she traced her way up J.J.'s pussy. She gently licked around J.J.'s clit, lingering on the left side; J.J.'s sensitive side. As she circled her wife's clit with her tongue she gently inserted two fingers into J.J. 

"Fuuuuck," J.J. moaned. Emily pumped in and out of J.J. while she continued drinking in J.J.'s juices. She added another finger, causing J.J. to grasp the sheets. J.J. was riding on an estactic high. Her body was tingling and she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax. Her vagina walls began to pulse around Emily's fingers and she could feel herself about to lose control when she heard the toilet down the hall flush. 

"Fuck. Babe, Henry's up." 

"It was probably all your moaning that woke him up" Emily joked as she sat back up. "I'll make Henry breakfast while you clean up. Hopefully that shower of yours wasn't a total waste." 

"Even if it was, it was worth it." J.J. leaned in and kissed Emily. She could taste herself on Emily's lips and in her mouth. "Mmmmm," she moaned.

"I know, you taste good, huh?" Emily stood up and pulled on some shorts. She walked towards the bedroom door. "Tonight we can finish what we started," she teased as she left the room.

J.J. felt a warm rush of arousal rush throughout her body. "I can't wait." 


End file.
